


Imaginary Music

by redpunda15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, HAS BEEN REWRITTEN, THE NEWER VERSION IS BETTER I PROMISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpunda15/pseuds/redpunda15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates seeing that look on her face, one that he knows too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction so I have no idea what I am doing. Forgive me.

His patrol did not last as long as Chat Noir would have hoped. There were no late night roamers or muggers or any sort of mayhem that could have arisen in the hours of the autumn night. Having faced a nasty akuma the night prior, the Parisian night was quiet, and the chances of being an attack tonight was more than slim.  
Not that he minded. 

No, Adrien was almost thankful that there was no attack tonight. This week had been merciless in its attacks, having four attacks within the span of three days. He realized suddenly that having this night off was a lucky break- even for an unlucky cat such as himself. 

His lucky streak did not seem to be running out, he realized, when Ladybug waved him down from their last check point. He found himself smiling, knowing that she would boast about winning the race. It was a simple, innocent game they would play. Meet up at the Eifel Tower, split the town in half, and patrol in the quickest most efficient way. It was not uncommon for her to finish her half of patrol before him. Sometimes he would let her finish, in order to allow for a few extra minutes for him to collect his thoughts and embrace the freedom that came with the mask. He didn’t mind losing to her, seeing the triumph on her face was enough to bring him happiness, although it wasn’t every day that he would slack off- he had an image of speed to maintain.

Tonight was no different. He decided halfway through patrol to take a small break to look over the city from a high rooftop. The way the lights from the Eifel Tower in the distance shimmered as it towered over the city was a breathless sight, and he found himself never tiring from it. On most patrols, he would request changing routes every now and again just so that he could stop and admire the beauty of Paris’s iconic statue. Chat would often find himself sighing. ‘Tis be the city of love.’ 

Chat Noir grinned from ear to ear as he jumped the few remaining rooftops to join his lady at the last check point. Her smile was a triumphant one, as he had hoped, and her eyes sparkled with happiness and confidence. He found his grin growing ever wider as her melodious voice broke the silence.

“I beat you, kitty cat.”

Chat, playing along with her bubbling confidence, bowed low in front of her, practically feeling her smirk spread across her lips.

“It seems as if you have, my lady.” He rose with a matching smirk and a casual wink. “And what an honor to lose to a beauty such as yourself.”

He heard her scoff at his antics, and he found his heart galloping in his chest. 

“Watch yourself there, Chat.” She chided gently, nudging him in the shoulder in a playful manner.

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she turned to look out to the Parisian night. 

“Any trouble tonight?” 

Chat watched as she breathed in the crisp night air in a content sigh, and he felt the sudden need to breathe in the early autumn’s air in as well.

“The only trouble that I see here is that my lady must leave sooner than normal, seeing that patrol was so peaceful.” He playfully teased, following her to the ledge and plopping himself down onto the roof tile. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Ladybug shiver slightly in the night with a forlorn look on her beautiful face- one that Chat had seen before many times- and a twinge of concern fell upon him.

“Are you cold, Ladybug?” 

She jumped slightly at his sudden change in demeanor. Glancing at him, Ladybug was able to see the emotions splays across his face. His eyebrows furled a bit under his mask as his eyes roamed over her face in worry, seeming to read her every emotion. She suddenly felt her cheeks heat up under his intense stare.

“Of course not, kitty.” She smoothly answered, hoping that he would take the bait and leave it as is. 

Ladybug wondered how far her luck could push her. 

“Are you sure? If you need to go, I won’t be mad. We have already finished patrol.” The intensity of his eyes only grew as he jumped up from his spot. Ladybug could see that he was really concerned for her.

She put on a brave smile as she shook her head, screaming at herself as she let a small lie sneak out. She hated lying to him, but this was something that she could not easily explain as Ladybug. Marinette? Maybe. But not strong and confident Ladybug. 

“Chat, you do not need to worry about me. Everything is fine. I just got a slight chill up my back.”

She hoped that he would be okay with her answer, and wanted nothing more than to go back to enjoying the beautiful night view. She wasn’t all that surprised when Chat seemed to only become more worried. She almost flinched when he reached for her shoulder and gently turned her. She shot him a confident smile that did not quite reach her eyes. 

“Ladybug…” Chat spoke softly as his dazzling green eyes bore into her blue ones. 

“Yes, Chat?” Ladybug bit the inside of her cheek, hoping he would see her smile and leave the situation be. 

Luck would not be that kind to her tonight.

“Please do not lie to me, my lady. Something is bothering you. You can talk to me about it.”

Ladybug knew that she could. Chat Noir was one of the few people-save for her best friend, Alya- in which she could truly trust. Chat had been with her since the day they had met, and had not left her side since. Ladybug refrained a grimace at the thought of how devout he truly was, from his constant attention to his flirtatious attitude. It even got so bad that he would risk his life to save hers-not even just once, but twice! She knew Chat would do anything to make her smile, commenting once before that he loved her smile. Ladybug bit her lip as she contemplated her choices. 

She could lie and turn him down, playing his constant worry as nothing more than him overthinking the situation. Ladybug did grimace this time. If she did that, would he be upset? Would he know that she was lying and be hurt that she couldn’t trust him enough?

Or…

Could she open up to him, give into the temptation, and speak what was on her mind?

Part of her wanted to scream yes. Part of her wanted to be Marinette and fall apart, and let all of her woes, and relieve that horrible ache in her chest. She wanted so badly to open up to Chat, knowing that he would be nothing less of a perfect partner, listening silently. He would wait for her to get all of the pain and hurt out, and then he would so casually make a sly remark in attempt to make her smile.

And God, could he make her smile. 

It didn’t have to be much, maybe something as simple as a joke or a pun, but it would always help. Chat had her back; he always did. 

The smile that had started to form on her lips suddenly died.

The other part of her wanted to insist on no, to close him off, and to forget that the whole night had transpired. She could push him away; she could run, play off the whole situation as if it wasn’t worth talking about. 

It wasn’t worth talking about, she concluded. It wasn’t his problem to bear. 

He already did so much for her. Not only aiding her in battle, but being her most trusted friend on this side of the mask. She knew that this was a dangerous game they played, being a superhero and saving Paris, but they knew the risks. He always lent her a shoulder to cry on, and while she had always restrained herself from allowing the tears to fall, the temptation to let them slip was always there. 

But she couldn’t do that to Chat. 

He was the flirtatious and free Chat Noir, her partner, and most trusted friend. She was Ladybug, confident and levelheaded. She had to hold it all together to uphold her image. If she broke down in front of Chat as Ladybug, she wouldn’t be “Ladybug” anymore. She would break down into the weak, shy Marinette. 

Chat deserved better. 

“Ladybug?” 

Marinette found herself jumping slightly as Chat interrupted her thoughts with a soft voice. She suddenly realized that she had not responded to his plea. She swallowed the guilt that was making its way into her throat as she gave him a genuine smile. She noticed that he seemed to relax the tiniest but, but his gentle grip on her shoulder was still firm. 

“I am not lying to you, kitty.” She hoped that her voice didn’t tremble, even though her knees did. It was an action that did not go unnoticed by her partner. 

Her guilt seemed to multiply as his eyes flashed with hurt. It was enough for her heart to drop to her stomach. She had hurt him, she realized. She had lied to his face, and he knew it. 

He suddenly released his grip on her, turning away from her, not bearing to look at her anymore. He clenched his fist slightly as aggravation tore through his body. She was running from him again. Not physically yet, but emotionally… 

He sighed as he looked out to the glimmering sky. The stars were breath-taking. The moon was a mere sliver in the sky, but it was enough to illuminate the rooftops, but the stars remained glowing brightly. He found himself smiling to himself as he inhaled the night air, noticing a sudden drop in the temperature.

Whether it was due to the city’s slow progression into autumn or Ladybug’s stubbornness forming an uncomfortable silence between them, he did not know. 

It hurt him to see her like this. 

This was not the first time that he would catch a lost and empty look in her eye. He often found himself with the same look as he woke up every morning and looked in the mirror. Adrien shuddered. He knew that look well, it was one of deep pain. Seeing it on Ladybug’s face had made his heart clench. She tried to hide it from him, he knew that. What she didn’t know was that he had been masking that same look from his friends for years and had mastered that art well. 

Ladybug was not going to learn that skill, he decided. 

She deserved everything good in the world, and he would be damned if he would see pain mar her beautiful eyes.

She deserved better.

Ladybug’s insistence in hiding her pain away was more than frustrating. He knew how defiant she could be. He knew how stubborn he could be. Hell, he loved that about her. She would fight, hold her ground, and win him over with such fierce determination that it was almost bittersweet to see that same determination used against him. 

Chat found himself smiling to himself, but that smile was wiped away as he let out a troubled sigh. He could hear her behind him, her soft breathing able to be heard by his enhanced hearing. 

“My lady…” He started softly.

He heard her gasp quietly, and he resisted the urge to turn back around and wrap her into his arms for her sake. 

“Chat?” She asked quietly, almost cautious, and he smirked with a sudden burst of his own determination filling his heart.

“Would you like to dance?”

He waited for her to collect her thoughts for a moment before slowly turning around and smiling at her. Ladybug’s face was shocked for a split second before it was replaced with confusion.

“W-What?”

Chat almost chuckled as a tinge of pink dashed across her cheeks. Her eyes were wide, and he found himself falling into those beautiful ocean-colored eyes, drowning in the raw emotion that was shown there. 

“Would you like to dance...”

He repeated his question slowly, making sure to annunciate every word with clarity so that way she could understand what he was asking. 

“…with me?” He added it on as a gentle afterthought and she immediately flustered.

“Dance? What do you mean? There is n-no music playing, kitty.”

Ladybug winced internally as she stumbled slightly on her words. She reprimanded herself. She was Ladybug now, not Marinette. She should not sound like a blundering idiot!  
Her attention was turned back to her leather-clad partner as he let out a chuckle, a sound that pierced Marinette in her soul. She could feel her cheeks heat up again as confusion as to why he found this situation suddenly funny plagued her. 

“Oh, my lady, there does not have to be music in order for one to dance.” His voice was raw with emotions that Ladybug could not decipher, and that somewhat made fear creep into her heart. 

She had most definitely hurt him. She wanted to cry, suddenly, but steeled herself firm. She should have just run when he had his back turned. Marinette, underneath the mask, was silently hoping that he would laugh at her suddenly and tell her that he was only playing and that he should leave-that this was just a final joke to get her to break under pressure and spill her secrets, and that he would let her go when she would not respond.

She would not be that lucky, she realized. No luck in the world could ever give her that much to take and run with. She knew that he was hurting, and that it was her fault. Then why?

“I don’t understand, Chat.”

His answer was frustrating.

“Understand what, my lady?”

Ladybug tried to choose her words carefully, not able to read the emotions on his face.

“I don’t understand why… Why do you want to dance?”

Chat suddenly beamed with excitement, and to say Marinette was confused was a gross understatement.

“Why, what gentlemen would I be if I were to not ask my beautiful lady to dance with me under the stars?”

Ladybug almost took a step back. Was he serious? What happened? Did she miss something important? Her thoughts suddenly came to a halt as it registered in her mind what he had said. He had called her beautiful. Ladybug felt the blush rise to her cheeks again. This was nothing new with Chat, he was always throwing compliments her way, calling her everything to from sweet and kind to radiant and gorgeous. So then why did him calling her beautiful tonight rile her up so much?

“Oh hush, kitty.” A smile slowly forming on her lips.

Chat found himself grinning as the aching loneliness seemed to melt off of her face only to be replaced with bashfulness that he knew his lady had possessed but very rarely showed. She always smiled at his flirtations, but this one seemed a little more real, as if she was finally hearing what he was telling her. That made his heart thunder in his chest. He bowed like he had when he had first arrived, making his hands form the dramatic gestures that he was notoriously known for. He glanced up just to watch a smirk stretch across her face, and Adrien could not have been more excited in that moment than in his lifetime-an exaggeration on his part, but he would not let that glimmer in her eyes die tonight.

She would smile. 

She would laugh.

And he would be the cause of it, even if it was the last thing that he did while his heart still beat in his chest. 

Chat rose up from his ridiculous bow and held his arms out expectantly, his smile making Marinette’s heart flutter. He cleared his throat quietly.

“My lady, shall we have this dance?” 

Ladybug could not stop the small giggle that passed through her lips as she gave a small half-curtsy, completely unaware that half of her partner’s goal was met in that moment. She righted herself up from the awkward curtsy and stepped forward, watching the lights from the city glimmer in his eyes. She paused before placing her hand in his to really read his face, looking for any signs of anger or hurt. 

To her genuine surprise, she found none. 

A blush made its way across her cheeks as she silently placed her gloved hand in his, marveling in how patient he was being with her. She stopped herself from chuckling. What was she saying, this was Chat. If she were to look up the word patient in the dictionary, his name would be printed there. Chat Noir was easily the most patient person she had ever met, much in contrast to her seemingly impatient nature. Although Ladybug was seen as cool and level-headed, it was easily Chat who held that position in their partnership. He was always kind and gentle in his waiting, dealing with some of the most obnoxious people with ease, where she would stomp around and become easily agitated at the slightest interference. 

Ladybug looked up at her partner, her eyes meeting with his, and she found herself temporarily lost in his gaze. He was looking at her with so much happiness that it seemed to overflow in his posture. His hand firmly grasped hers as he seemed to sag with relief, still keeping his composure. Marinette wondered for an instant if he was afraid that she was going to turn him away. 

For a moment she believed she would have, but the guilt that she felt for lying to him, mixed with his sudden attitude shift…. She couldn’t bear to hurt him again.

“So, Chat, could you explain to me how one dances when no music is playing?” 

Her voice was much stronger this time, he realized, and her unwavering confidence was shining through. Chat could not stop the shiver that shot up his spine in anticipation. He couldn’t stop that smirk as he slowly pulled her towards him, bringing their bodies mere inches from each other. 

“It is purr-fectly simple, my lady,” he watched as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, but he continued, “Music is paw-ays playing. You just have to simply listen for it.”

“Chat that doesn’t make any sense.” 

He couldn’t stop the chuckle as he brought his forehead close to hers, staring intently into her eyes. Adrien internally gulped when he say Ladybug’s eyes widen a fraction as a pink tinge colored her cheeks. He tried to play it smooth, but to be honest, he was nervous. He wanted to see her smile, but he didn’t want to push her away. He knew that if he just didn’t tease her, then he wouldn’t have that problem.

But she was just too easy to fluster, and Chat couldn’t help it.

“That’s because you aren’t listening for it, my lady” His voice was a purr, he knew it. The way that her eyebrows shot up and the color deepening on her cheeks told him that she was indeed flustered.

Normally, Ladybug would push him away, flying away on her yo-yo, calling him a crazy cat. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if she did that this very moment, but Adrien knew she wouldn’t. He didn’t want to say anything in hopes of jinxing his normally bad luck, but lately Ladybug had begun to open up to him. It had been months ago after a nasty akuma, and they both were horribly reminded that Hawk Moth was no burglar-he was no civilian that could be taken down. No, Hawk Moth was a dangerous villain that used very dangerous magic. Ladybug and Chat were able to take down the akuma, but it left them with unanswered questions as to why Hawk Moth did what he did. Ladybug had been the first to break the silence the next night on patrol, and she revealed to him that she was scared. He didn’t blame her-hell, he was scared too. Hawk Moth was not making their lives easier, and Adrien wondered how long it would be before they faced an akuma that could not be taken down. He shuddered at the thought. 

“Chat?” 

Adrien’s attention snapped back to the woman in his arms, and he let out a nervous laugh.

“Sorry my lady, no more kitten around.”

“Chat? You aren’t making sense. Are you okay?” Her voice was full of concern, and he cursed himself for allowing her beautiful smile to disappear.

“I was simply lost in thought, now where was I? Oh! Yes, you must listen for the music.”

Ladybug tried to understand what had happened to her partner. One minute he was there, joking about the music, when suddenly he was lost in thought, his eyes glazing over. When he shuddered, she grew very worried, but he seemed to jump back into his happy nature and began rambling about non-existent music once more. She found herself smiling, relieved that Chat was acting like himself again, even throwing unnecessary cat puns here and there. 

She trusted Chat, and if he did not want to divulge into his dark musings, she would not force him, just as he wouldn’t force her. 

“How about you just lead me, kitten. I trust you to not let me fall.” She gave him a small wink, and his grin grew even wider.

“I would never let you fall, my lady.” 

She believed him. 

The cool air whipped around them when he suddenly pulled her flush against him. She fought the blush that rose to her cheeks, but he merely laughed. His laugh was warm and excited, but she could hear the slight nervousness in it too.

He was nervous.

Suddenly a brilliant smile formed on her lips, and she watched as Chat’s face became flushed and he sucked in a small gasp. Her smile grew wider, and she looked at him with so much trust and understanding that she couldn’t stop her heart from pounding in her chest. 

“Then lead the way, kitten.” 

He mirrored her smile as his whole body relaxed, and she knew that his anxieties were gone.

He suddenly moved, swayed my imaginary music as he pulled her along with him. She stumbled slightly at first, unable to find a rhythm to match his movements, but he was patient with her. He took his time, waiting for her to slowly become accustomed to the gradual movements until she found a comfortable pace to match his. He gracefully held her as they twirled and danced to imaginary music, and she was staring into Chat’s eyes. They shimmered brilliantly, and for a moment, Marinette forgot herself in them.

She never wanted that moment to end. She never wanted to stop the music, only to dance with him all night. He never strayed from being the perfect gentleman, but that was Chat. He always looked out for her, and it made her realize suddenly how much she did not deserve him. 

He deserved better…

She could not stop the giggle that passed her lips, turning into a full blown laugh as they swayed and spun on the rooftops of Paris.

But for now, she decided, it would not hurt to indulge a little on this beautiful night with her partner. 

She would dance with him, and she would go home and dream about the happiness that radiated from him. 

She would forget all of her troubles when she hears his laugh intermingle with hers as they danced, carefree in the summer night. 

She would feel giddy for the rest of the week when he winks at her, pulling her closer to him, flush against his body.

She would sigh the next morning when their Miraculouses would blink at them, telling them it was time to depart, and he kisses her hand in promise that they would definitely dance again.

She would be hounded by Alya for the week afterward when she ignores Adrien as she daydreams about her perfect kitty.

One day… Maybe one day, she could truly open up to him, but for now…

Maybe luck was on her side after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what spurred this. It was supposed to be cute, but ended up being kind of angsty, and I just kind of went with it. I hope its not too horrible. 
> 
> I kind of have this head canon that Ladybug gets super insecure and Chat can see right through her, but he doesn't push her and instead does everything in his power to make her happy.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it!


End file.
